


如果你不回来

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: Uchi Hiroki 21岁生贺
Relationships: Koyama Keiichiro/Uchi Hiroki
Kudos: 1





	如果你不回来

夏天结束了。

Sequence01  
大学毕业后的第一个暑假，不过对于小山来说可能没有任何意义。成为社会人的他已不再眷恋校园。  
难得不去乐屋，一觉睡到中午自然醒，先去店里帮忙一会就趴一会，正是午后最炎热的时分。  
咂咂嘴吃了棒冰，小内的简讯就来了。  
[去冲浪怎么样？：）]光标kirakira。  
原先的困倦立即消失。简单的带上所需物品，就踩着单车到不远处的海滨。  
小内早就到了。  
[最近还不错吧？]  
顿了一下，最后还是决定不让对方担心[嗯，还好。]  
[是吗？那看这次谁比较厉害。]  
说着男生抱着滑板，在沙滩上就开始比赛。

[你输了。]嘴上并没有这么说，但是跪倒在沙滩上无法动弹的身体证明了这一切。  
[小内要坚强起来呀。]小山拉起小内，古铜色的肌肤，红色的手印。  
以及关切的眼神。  
那个时候身边还有小亮照顾，说不在意不比较也是不可能的。  
(轻轻触碰，with a touch……)  
[小山的单眼皮很有味道。]不知不觉蹦出这句话。  
[你说什么？]看潮的小山疑惑的看向身边的人。  
(表达喜欢的一种笨拙方式……悄悄透露。)  
[没什么，呵呵。]内很少傻笑，在亮面前有过一次。  
听谁说在喜欢的人面前就会心甘情愿的展露本性。  
在小山面前也？

夏夜、听海。  
[好大的浪花。]  
[嗯。]  
[想要继续吗？]  
没有回答，小山扭头。那家伙居然靠着自己睡着了，姿势和P一模一样。  
(爱过的，忘记的……just a memory。)  
想得心烦，就揉起一团沙，从指缝里溜走。  
小山温柔的穿过内消瘦的背脊，默默背起他，回家。  
怎么会有睡得那么熟的孩子。

但是肩上的少年已经无法离开了。

Sequence02  
(夏、海潮，你、我)  
完美的夏天。  
因为自己也没什么多余的工作。  
小山有足够多的时间陪着小内，偶尔小内撒娇，他就会想着办法哄他。  
[沙滩尽头好像开了家新的店子。]  
[是吗？]轻描淡写，不是意料的好奇，还在假装生气。  
[要不要去看看？]  
[好——]末尾的拖音，明了一切。

[好漂亮的沙漏，这个、那个。]所有。  
[买一个吧。]  
满脸笑容的答应，心疼得是什么。  
[嗯，你喜欢哪一个。]  
[不会是叫我买下全部吧。]假装吝啬。  
(不过从不会对你吝啬的，你知道。)  
挑挑拣拣、仔细比对。[颜色、形状，质地……]小内比一般的女孩子还要细心。  
[这个吧。]碎碎念中，举起一个小小的沙漏。  
红色的沙子如同鲜红血液静静躺在∞型的瓶子里，如此寂寞。  
[喂，怎么啦，庆？]  
发呆终被打断，只手付了钱。小内开心的拿起沙漏，擦拭依稀有被沾染杂物的瓶身。  
(好像很爱护的样子……a precious one。)  
小山错觉这红色好像是自己体内的血液流淌，回暖。  
贯通身心。  
What shall I Do？

[小山？]  
[终于醒了啊。]  
[怎么会昏过去？记得以前你的体力是最棒的！]小内递给冰毛巾。  
[谢谢。]  
[我做了梦。]  
[梦？]  
[梦见我把你弄丢了，沙滩上只有你的沙漏。]  
[我拼命的找，可是无法挽回一切……]  
小内的怀抱堵塞了接下去小山的复述，回暖的感觉让心脏跳得很快。  
[去冲浪吧，忘记一切。]  
身影后依然是那只沙漏，沙粒缓缓流下，时间流过。

最终我们会一无所有。

Sequence03  
尘埃也会成为对爱的阻碍……山下失恋时说的一句话，小山记得。  
切切切，那家伙什么时候失恋过。仁、亮……谁不是围在他身边？

曾经分分合合的，是小内吧。  
因为一件小事闹翻了，关西关东的Jr聚到一起多么不容易。  
在这么珍贵的时刻，为了抢镜之类的事吵翻。现在想起来真的有些可笑，之后一年——  
[ma，是你先道歉吧。说什么‘对不起，小山。’‘和好吧。’之类的话。]带着笑意。  
[是你吧。]黑着脸不情愿的道歉。  
[要不要加块冰？]有欣慰。  
[谢谢，不用了。胃还疼着呢 。]  
[不过这一年也够长了。]小山叹口气。

还是少年时代，强忍着眼泪与隐藏深刻的思念，一字一句认真的对他说：  
[以后都要在一起。好吗？]  
[约定吧。]  
(you do want it？A promise or a LOVE？)  
默契是很奇妙的东西，不需要血缘，不需要缘分。  
它同样流淌在血管里，指引相爱的人。

[醉了吗？]小内侧头看小山。  
大概、八成、谁的不确定。  
看着他喜欢的脸庞。  
(谁告诉我，应该如何亲吻，才能不伤害。)  
伤害我自己就好了，  
终究他没给机会。

小内准备吻的时候，小山转过头继续换了姿势昏睡。  
(故意的……)  
不是偶然的，匆匆收拾凌乱的杯子，饮料的液体在昏黄的顶灯下照得四射。  
迷茫、旖旎、娇柔。  
微微轻摆，就看透了，想透了。  
生命的价值莫过于此。

熟睡的人依旧入梦，该怎么唤醒。  
沙漏契合手的曲线，绵延到心房。

我们、相爱吧。  
永远。

Sequence04  
[最苦手(讨厌？)——后空翻。]每次在表上填上这些字时，愣住硬是打个寒颤。  
——异常恐怖的回忆。

普通的演出、普通的后空翻。  
根本不需要排练。  
[还有三十秒，机器准备。]  
忙乱间换上演出服，好像连尺寸都不对了。  
——顾不得了。  
但是一想到要做后空翻，小山打心眼的寒。背骨不知何时紧绷起来，这个是糟糕的迹象。若是以这个状态作空翻，成功了固然好，如果不成功……  
不敢想象。  
有一双温柔的手上下揉过自己的背，告诉说不要紧张。  
一切进行着。  
[还有十秒。倒数开始！]  
前场音乐放送，汗水滴下额头。  
[你为什么不怕？]  
[有横山裕那个家伙，跳错了也没关系。]  
[真的么？]  
[所以……没什么好担心啦。]清秀的少年发现自己脸颊的印痕。  
[是泪吗……]  
[汗水而已。]竭力掩饰，挣开少年的手。  
逃走？无路可逃。  
(The only way to……)

到底有没有真的成功翻过去，记忆正好空缺，似乎不是那么重要了。  
重要的只是你。  
小山降低冷气的温度，他在出汗。  
[睡得很香的样子。]  
[真想吻醒他。]  
笑脸抹掉念头。  
兴许昨日是自己失态了吧。  
又怎该先倒下。

一个人虔诚祈祷。  
(I’M SO LUCK。)

分分秒秒。  
生生世世。

Sequence05  
[原来我们都是一种工具罢了。]

还不是Jr的时候，小内也有自己的偶像。  
后来被问烦了，就只说MrChildren。对方 “哦”的一声，挺让他恶心。  
一度喜欢ayu，迷恋她的衣着、性格及所有。  
她就是女神。  
当被看作是“神”一般的人说出口的话竟是，  
[我只是公司包装的一件华丽商品罢了。]  
没有余地、一针见血、直截了当。演艺界何其残酷，不言而喻。

但记得自己是带着骄傲进入J家的。  
虽然被父母的零用钱诱惑是不争的事实，但是凭着相当傲人的身高，小内很快找回以往的自信。  
孩子的世界里，根本不需要太复杂的界限，只需一个标准即可。  
认识了很多人，他们对自己很好。  
乘新干线有那个毒舌陪着，心情烦闷请subaru讲个笑话或者安田也可代劳——只不过笑话不好笑，仅此而已。  
娱乐效果还是达到了。  
抑或有满肚子的委屈，对他说。

小山是个忠实的倾听者。  
倾诉，把心托付。  
(HEART TO HEART，SOMETIMES MY FULL LIES YOUR TRUE HEART。)  
谎言在神的面前如此微不足道。

清风吹过，兜兜转转，仿佛已预见余生。  
能够找到你，真是运气。  
还有我们血液共同有的东西。  
请你保护它们。  
别丢了，别坏了，别忘了。  
不然我会难过的。  
(抓紧后背的衣物。)  
(拥抱、守护。)  
(BECAUSE IT’S OUR JEWEL。)

Sequence06  
真真假假，假假真真。  
何处是尽头。

小山在某个午后表白。  
[所作的一切……是因为我喜欢你。]  
[内君。]  
你多久没有这么称呼我了。  
想生气却忘了方式。

给予拥抱，还有最陌生却最熟悉的唇。  
如果是爱，就不会害怕。  
那现在的感觉，又是……

[手拉手的感觉其实也不错嘛。]  
那请这样继续下去。

开始在J-web日记里巧妙的暗示，看得fans猜疑纷纷，果然是小山的风格。  
只是朋友。  
对外便这么说。

第一次去了有他成长足迹的拉面店，  
[鬼知道神奈川在哪里。]  
[但是、拉面很美味。]  
一字一句清晰的告诉他。

故事的主题永远在海滩。  
故事的主角永远是两个追风少年。  
记忆里不老就足够了，  
是谁说人老了就要靠回忆活下去。  
[是个好句子。]

被通知禁止参加任何通告也是在夏天。  
亮救了自己。  
怎么不是你。  
为什么不是你。  
期待终是要落空。  
终究是我弄丢了你，还是你把我弄丢。  
何来区别。

没来得及说再见，  
也早说了这句话。

能有什么可以埋没我的付出，  
我别无选择。

挽回的路如同撕裂的纸张，  
支离破碎。  
(I’M SAD， SO MAD。)

我能否忍耐到重生的一天。

Sequence07  
间断有联系，大致嘘寒问暖，不问往事。  
确实后来小山有偷偷帮小内向社长求情。  
态度暧昧，并且立场不明。  
谁知这一拖就过了好久。

好久是多久？  
就是很久。  
有时候看不到他一秒一分，  
都好像几个世纪那么漫长。  
[那个不是恋人的感觉？]  
[我们也因为相爱，被惩罚了么。]  
[算了，你又如何获知正确答案。]

虽然等待有点痛苦但是我可以等。  
如果你不回来，我的面前会是什么？

[什么都不要做跟我去冲浪。]  
握紧手，加快呼吸，  
原来我可以忘记。  
信念如此廉价，信仰如此恶俗。  
不值一提的生命。

空气里徘徊着反复循回的热浪，为了生计不断奔波的人群。  
希望相爱，渴望相爱。  
多么奢侈的愿望。  
(THEY’RE ALL FAR AWAY,FAR WAY.  
NOT BELONG TO YOU,NOT BELONG TO ME 。)

架在命运中的一座座断桥。

Sequence08  
也许有一天。  
多遥远？  
(WHO KNOWS WHO CARES。)

也许有一天我会爱上你，  
也许有一天我们在一起，  
也许有一天等一个也许，  
也许有一天我们都忘记。

如果一切都会过去，  
不如留点回忆 ，  
当我看着你的眼睛，  
我等的是奇迹。

也许有一天你会想起我。  
也许有一天我们都忘记。

就算一切都会过去，  
还是应该相信，  
让你睁开眼睛，  
看一看我的心。

也许有一天我们都忘记。  
也许有一天我们都忘记。

Sequence09  
PLAYZONE公演首场，小山就去了——冒着随时被认出的危险。  
间隙去了后台，见到他。  
[还好吗？]  
[很好。]  
[都没变？]  
(语气温柔，前辈的关心)  
[不过我的舞台剧一定会比你更棒。]  
(不习惯的转折，决定开玩笑。)  
[说什么呢。]甩上一拳。  
回到年幼时单纯打架。  
[……你和那个玉置成实有吻戏吧。][加油噢。]  
[混蛋。……别躲！]

[喂，夏天来了吧。]  
[也许。]  
(MAYBE OR NOT)  
[去海滩？]  
(怎么不答应？)  
(呐，默许啦。)  
(带你走，远走高飞。)  
[别忘了带上那只沙漏。]  
[哦。]

传说梦是在最严酷的地方诞生的。  
也是野心的化身。  
人们巨大的勇气征服了那一个个的“不可能”。  
世界因此多彩，  
但也会因你的不存在黯淡无比。  
白色与黑色是那么划一雷同，  
我已不去不想不愿分辨。

如果你不回来，我又该怎样思念？  
如果所谓的忍让退缩有结果，  
我何尝不愿就此了断。

飞逝的时空，流转的命运。  
我要相信哪个才好。

红色 粘稠血液的真实颜色，  
同样是你的颜色。  
静静在角落盛开，  
总叫人不可忽视。  
(IT’S NICE TO KNOW YOU.)

即使短暂的隐没，  
依然能模糊辨识你的所有。  
带着我们虔诚的心。

如果你不回来，我便只好代替你思念。  
如果划破天际的是代表希望的火热陨星，  
我愿意拥抱他。

当下我珍惜着的你，  
会笑我么？

只是不敢想象你不回来，不敢想象你不在的情景，不敢想象你不再爱我。  
因为我是如此、如此深深眷恋着你。  
(IT’S NICE TO LOVE YOU.)

§

你总说夏天永远能留下无数的回忆，  
但那天的你居然因为秋天的提早降临而神伤。

若不是机缘错节，  
我们本可以是陌生人。  
爱着并痛苦着。

汹涌的潮水过去后，  
又将是什么在等待。  
无人知晓。  
无从知晓。

如果我一直缠着你，你会困扰的。  
所以我会坚强起来，直到有一天和小山你站在同一片舞台。

一年生辰，忍不住发了条祝贺简讯，似乎并没有预计的太多回音。  
挨着更衣室的铁门，冰冷的素粒子穿过背，  
贯穿全境。  
独独心不变。  
翻滚的水珠淌过脸颊就落在地上，  
绽放水花。  
[是泪水吗？]

门背后，仿佛那个永远长不大的男孩在对自己微笑。  
(THAT’S ENOUGH，ENOUGH。)

[你还在。]

虽然不知道什么时候才能正式归团，小内依然努力着，努力着每一天。他想小山也一定和自己一样。  
下一次见面时，  
夏天开始了。

END  
2007-6-30

把这文献给我喜欢的小内，  
我确实是个十分不称职的后妈……

以上。


End file.
